Hidden In the Crowd Of Them
by summer101
Summary: Kill him, Kill her, Kill the child. That was her mission kill who ever he told her to kill. Pairing Itasaku , sasusaku ,narhina, temshika, nejitenrated M for lemons language violence haha Im no good at summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden in the crowd of them**

**chapter 1**

**New mission**

She walked down the hallway to a rusty old door. This door was her parents room O' so long ago. _flashback _She remembered...

That Day was going bad the rain fall was heavy and she knew her mother was in trouble. Her father would hit her mother and she would just take the pain and sit there and let him do that to her. She thought it was shameful to have a mother to sit there and not stand up to him, but that night it had gotten bad her mother. Her told her to run away as fast as she could. Before she left her mother wispered to her 'They know what you are..' then her father walked in grabbing her mother dragging her into a small room. She took off, running out of the small village deep in the forest. She stopped to catch her breath. "Haruno Sakura" two dark shadowy figures stepped out from behind a large tree. "Who..who are you" she backed up against a tree. One of the men pulled out a folder and read the contents out loud "Haruno sakura, age 5, element.." _end flashback_

"Element fire." Sakura said as she ran her hand down the rusted door. It was now 13 years later she was now 18. With long pink hair tied up in a lose bun with strands framing her face, green orbs made her look so inoccent but she was really deadly. When it was time for her to go on a mission or get trained by the man who came to get her so long ago she would wear a black vest with red outlines with mesh netting underneath the vest was just below her breasts and past her belly button her skirt black with a red belt knee high boots black with 1 knife on both boots so when she kicked she could silently cut them. Wrist bands black and when she curved her fingers in (a/n: like Spiderman lol) one knife in either hand came out, lastly her sakura blossom kanta, to her that was her best friend and so was her tiger. The tiger name Hoshi (a/n: means star) when she did the seal of the tiger he would come out a partner in silent assassinations. Sakura slid her hand down the door to the handle and twisted the knob. the door creaked open. She poked her head in. In the middle of the room he stood there. "I told you not to come back here" He said. "Gomennasai Itachi-kun" Sakura said. He stared at her for a moment looking in her eyes. Sakura looked away from her sensai. "I have a new mission for you, heres the folder of my brother." he walked over to her and handed her the folder. "Your uniform is back at your apartment" He walked past her. "But Ita-" she wipped her head around he was gone. 'but he's your brother' she thought to herself'

* * *

**a/n: hey everyone lol this is just a short entry chapter ill manke sure there is more :) Im taking Japanese this year in highschool :) please review :)**


	2. Going back to school

**Hidden in the crowd of them**

**chapter 2**

**going back to school**

Sakura jumped tree to tree with ease. "Why the hell does he want his brother dead?!" Sakura spoke out loud to herself. "Why Do I have to go back to high school! He knows how much I hated it, people always saying she's the last one of her clan and all that shit! Its bull shit!". She picked up the pase left right left right left right her leg movements were memorizing.

'Finally' she though to herself. Reaching for her keys she pulled them out incerted the apartment key into the lock turned it to the left until she heard a click took the keys out of the lock and twisted the handle until the door opened. Sakura threw her bag of gear on the ground and went to the washroom to take a shower before she went to bed when she walked in there it was the uniform.A White top, green tie, black jacket, black shoes, Black and white rimmed skirt with knee high socks. 'Great ugly colors' sakura thought to herself and continued to take off her clothes.

* * *

knock knock knock

"Come in" said Orochimaru. An 18 year old boy walked in through the door and sat down in front of orochimaru. "Ah, Sasuke-kun what brings you here??" orochimaru said. "Don't be stupid you called me down here now lets get to business ok." Sasuke said mono-tone. Orochimaru Slid a folder to the other side of the table to Sasuke. "Bring her to me I want her power"Orochimaru said "She will be going to Konoha High. There is a uniform back at your dorm please make this kill silent" Orochimaru finished and wavered Sasuke off. Sasuke stood up walked to the door griped the handel twisted it an- "O Sasuke...you only have 3 months to do this" Orochimaru said. Sasuke walked out of the room closed to door and headed down the corridor to his dorm 'This is going to be a ruff 2 months' Sasuke thought to himself as he relaxed on his bed.

* * *

Sakura woke up at 6:30 am to get ready for school... 'This is was too early in the morning' Sakura though to herself as she rubbed her temples. She walked to the kitchen to get a bowl of honey oats. After she ate she went to the washroom brushed her teeth and brush her hair. She got dressed in her uniform and left her hair down. "This skirt is way to long" Sakura said to herself as she looked in a full body mirror. Sakura started rolling up the top of the skirt to a couple of inches above her knee. "thats better" Sakura smirked to herself and walked out of the washroom grabbing her backpack and her car keys. She took the stairs down to the carport. Itachi had just bought her a silver Mercedes. She got into the car and started it up and zoomed off going the speed limit. She found her way to the school and parked in the student parking section. '10 minutes before class great i can find them all' sakura thought to herself. She left her car beep beep and locked it. She had written on her hand her locker number and where it was and the password. '757 eh.' Sakura thought as she walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me but do you know where locker 757 is??" sakura asked the stewards "Its upstairs then turn left and its the blue lockers" she said quickly and walked off to what seemed to be the principle. 'ok there..'Sakura thought and walked to the stairs. She made it to the blue lockers and found 757' it was a half lock. 'great im the top locker shit i really need to be taller' sakura thought to herself. Reaching for the lock turning it 3 time and to all the numbers it just wasn't working. 'great how do you open locks again?' sakura asked herself. click click Sakura blinked a couple times then relized that a boy was standing next to her. "I had that one last year" said the boy. "Well don't just stand there.." The boy said. Sakura sweat-dropped "I'm Haruno Sakura" she extended her hand "Im Uchiha Sasuke" The to assassins shook hands...Both there to kill each other.

* * *

**a/n:Penguin production**

**next chapter will be longer i dont have enough time right now to much h/w bibi ttyl**


End file.
